


Baby (Part Three)

by ivars_heathen



Series: Baby [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Choking, Daddy!Kink, M/F/M relations, Multi, Rough Sex, Submission, Swearing, anal mention, definitely NSFW, dirty talking, dom!Ivar, explicitly detailed smut (A LOT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Modern AU. Baby has a weekend with Ivar.





	Baby (Part Three)

“One more baby, can you do that for us?” I whined and hissed behind my teeth. Ragnar had me bent and beaten raw across his lap, his large hands smoothing over my inflamed lower half. He had set up my laptop at the side of the bed, my tights long gone at Ivars request as he watched from his side of the screen.

I whimpered at Ivars question and bit my lip, just barely seeing him grinning over my shoulder as I nodded slowly then hung my head again. Daddy beat my ass one more time, I had lost count at this point. To be honest I gave up counting, I wasn’t told I had to this time anyway.

Ragnar kneed my legs apart, I could hear Ivar groan as he saw how wet I was feeling. They talked about me as if I wasn’t there, even though my bare body was laying limp across his legs.

“Show me.” Ivar finally said after watching Daddy knead my sore skin, spreading me open for him to get a better view. I heard him grunt and I matched the sound when I felt his thick fingers rub against my slick then settled one inside, wiggling the digit against my walls.

I cried and moved my hips up for more, begging without words. They both moaned and I lost it, I couldn’t hold it in anymore. My heart started racing as he pulled it out and I assumed he showed Ivar, given the low growl of approval through the computers speakers.

“So fucking wet baby. What a good little girl you are,” Ragnar agreed with his son, going back in for seconds, this time adding another finger and slowly started pumping it in and out, “Oh baby. You’re moving around like you want to cum." 

I clenched around Daddy’s fingers at Ivars words, hearing how low and deep his voice was rumbling, I was surprised he wasn’t coming in his pants. I licked my lips at the thought and raised my hips just a little more. Daddy chuckled and pushed me back down as I groaned when he started going faster.

"Do you want to cum, baby?” Ragnar asked and pounded his fingers harder and faster, his knuckles bumping into my ignored clit over and over.

“Y-yes! Yes, please! Please Daddies, c-can I?” I had been denied coming for days now. Both of them had come up with a plan one night, after one of my beatings. Talking over each other as I laid out on the bed, catching my breath and riding a high. I knew it would be the same tonight, this time with a release.

“You’ve been such a good girl, baby. So good for us. You’re so strong baby,” Ragnar acknowledged my punishment and I couldn’t help the moan that passed my lips when Ivar told Daddy to let me cum, finally.

“Oh, oh my God! Daddy-” I couldn’t even finish as my orgasm crested and made me roll my hips and pussy against his fingers. They both grunted and made low sounds in their throats. They sounded almost the same.

I was right. After I came down with my legs still shaking, Daddy kissed my cheek and tapped me to move over. I nodded into the bed and rolled off him, collapsing on my stomach as I panted. It felt so fucking good to cum after so many days of being told not too. Daddy even fucked me but would stop every time he felt me get close. It was torture! Absolute tear inducing torture and yet it felt so sweet.

“..this weekend?” Ivar asked excitedly and I turned my head to see Daddy nodding at his son on the screen. His short hair had grown a little now, he wanted to buzz it all off again, show off his tattoos. I liked when he did that, he looked so much more daring and powerful. The coils and shapes of dark ink around his skull.

I remembered the first time he shaved his hair. He was so striking coming into the office, all business, authority written all over his handsome face. He had told me it was tradition when I asked in the break room. He intimidated me but not in an uncomfortable way. More in the way that I knew he was strong and powerful, he could do or say anything just because and people would listen. Or feel his dagger-like wrath.

Ragnar scratched his trimmed beard and nodded again, absently reaching his hand out to trail his fingers up the backs of my thighs, over my ass and then patted my lower back, leaving it there.

“Yes. Is that alright? I have to go to this business meeting out of state. Apparently your uncle has some important news, we shall see about that.” Ragnar groaned and drummed his fingers on my skin.

“Is that alright?! More than! You hear that baby,” Ivar said to me as I rolled over, “You’re going to be staying the weekend with me.”

My eyes shot open and I sat up rather quickly, almost falling over as I looked from Daddy to Daddy. My heart hammered in my chest at the statement.

“What?”

Ragnar tucked me under his arm and kissed my head, “Ivar will be taking care you for the weekend. Would you like that, Y/N? I’ll make up a list of you thin-”

“Yes!” I shouted and covered my mouth instantly, making the two of them laugh at my sudden outburst.

“Alright baby,” Ragnar kissed my head again, still laughing, “You be a good girl for him alright? When I get back we’ll see how good you were, give you a nice reward, hmmm?”

I nodded into his strong shoulder, the material of his thin shirt felt so nice on my cheek. They both agreed and Daddy started listing off some of the things I would need for my weekend stay. I was overjoyed and brimming with anticipation. I couldn’t wait.

….

I gave up gnawing on my lips about twenty minutes ago, they scraped and dug into the skin on my thumb now. I had been on an adrenaline high all week, I couldn’t sit still, couldn’t think straight. One day I left the sink running for longer than the suggested use, forgot my clothes when I showered. A blissful wreck.

Ragnar was all packed and ready to fly out to see what his brother had to say. Apparently Rollo got himself into a situation, needed his help. Daddy was vague but sure of what needed to be done. That’s all I knew and I was downright ecstatic of the outcome. Ivar was in charge of me for the next seventy two hours!

His hand was on my knee the whole drive, rubbing my legging covered thigh, squeezing it on sharp turns. Thumbing over the smooth material.

We were only a few minutes from Ivars loft apartment, I recognized the bigger buildings of his area. The industrial style part of the city always looked so inviting and cozy to me. Something I associated with my other Daddy on the regular.

We finally parked in front of Ivars complex. The old school brick and almost windowless exterior was tidy and well kept. Ragnar turned down the radio down and patted my leg. I looked over at him with a smile, he looked so causal in his loose sweats and black t-shirt.

“What are the rules, baby?” Ragnar cupped my chin then, looking into my eyes. He looked almost sad, let down that he would be without me. He’d miss me. He’d know that there was so no stopping me and Ivar from fucking for the next few days, without him. He looked hurt but shook his freshly trimmed head. The tattoos on the sides of his head much more prominent and primal.

I cleared my throat and turned in my seat, giving Daddy my full attention. “Ivar is in charge. He has a list of my needs for the next couple of days,” Ragnar smiled and nodded at my right answer, tapping my bottom lip with his thumb, “You’re going to be checking in with us every day until you get back,” He nodded again, his smile slipping.

“And?” Daddy questioned and grabbed my bag from the back seat, placing it in my hands.

“And we both need to answer, together. He’s not to let me out of his sight, I’m to be with him at all times or I need to be within hearing distance. Any call or text from you, Daddy must be answered.” I smiled then, remembering the rules.

I clutched my bag then Daddy’s face as he kissed me, mouthing over my cheeks and eyelids, my forehead and back to my lips. He pecked me once more and told me to have fun, be on good behavior or Daddy would hear about. He barked out a laugh when he slapped my ass hard as I got out, I turned and smiled at him, rubbing my heated flesh.

Daddy waited until Ivar buzzed me in, making sure I was safe in the brick building before easing off the curb and away. I rode the elevator up to his floor, bouncing my legs and licking my lips in anticipation.

The metal car stopped and I bounded out of the door the second they pinged open, exposing the large empty hallway. Ivar’s door was the fourth one down, as I speed walked to it I saw it being wrenched open.

Ivar, fucking handsome as ever in a grey sweatshirt and black jeans blocked up the doorway. A grin a mile wide on his stunning face.

“Baby!” He held his arms out and I ran towards him, giggling and squealing when he caught me as I lept into his arms. He laughed and tangled his hands in my hair, holding me tight around my waist as my arms looped around his neck.

“Baby! Baby, you’re here!” He bear hugged me in the hall, shaking me side to side in his strong arms. It made me cling to him harder. Knowing and seeing just how happy he was to be with me again. For a few days I was all his. His plaything, his toy, his baby girl.

“Daddy!” I breathed into his freshly damp hair, slicked back and tucked behind his ears.

“Oh baby.” Ivar kissed at my arms and shoulders, laughing in the hallway before he spun us around and kicked my pink overnight bag into his loft and we followed. He carried me in and didn’t let me down for anything.

He smoothed a hand over my hair as the other made me more sturdy in his grip on his hips. He patted my ass a few times before he walked us the rest of the way in.

“I have missed you so much baby, so much.” Ivar nuzzled his face into my neck, dragging his lips over my happy-to-see-him skin. It flared up instantly, as soon as I had punched the button for the elevator downstairs.

“I missed you too, Daddy,” he pulled his face back and kissed me, softly, tasting my lips like he hadn’t kissed me before. Even though Ivar was the mean cop most of the time, he was slowly letting himself be consumed and brimmed with love and admiration. Like Ragnar. “I miss you all the time.” I said in between kissing his face.

“I know baby, I know,” Daddy Ivar wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and carried me to the end of his place. It was an open space, one giant floor to himself and his things. “Fuck I can’t stop. I’m hooked baby, I love you so much. I can never get enough of you and now you’re all mine for the weekend.”

We stopped at the foot of his bed and I readied my core for the fall. He looked up at me and smirked, popping up in eyebrow playfully, “Whatever should we do?”

….

I was still panting and whining, rolling my hips up against Ivars. I tugged on his shirt as it hung off his tight body. He surprised me by not tossing me down like a rag doll right away, instead he pushed my back up against the brick.

The sharp angles from the stone and Daddy’s hard hips pinning me had made me slack as I let him crush me. Bucking up his hips in a way that bumped his rock hard cock into my legging covered center.

It didn’t take Ivar long to pull and tug, possibly rip my tights down and open me up. He couldn’t wait to get them off my ankles when he started mouthing over my bare legs.

“Daddy,” I rolled my hips again, the cool air in here hit my slick beautifully, “Oh Daddy, I miss you. Miss your mouth-ah!” Ivar dug his fingernails into my thighs, then scratched them down the length of my open legs.

He hummed and shook his head up at me in a telling way, he licked his pink lips and stared at my own. He tickled his way towards my pussy, little by little, taking his time. Licking my knee, kissing my thigh joint, nipping the thin sensitive skin on my other leg.

“What do you want baby?” Ivar growled, bringing that face closer every second, his sharp chin almost touching my cunt. When he licked his lips just the fine tip of it his tongue touched me.

“I-I want my, mmm my Daddy.” I whined and wiggled my hips. My thong felt uncomfortably wet and sticky, I needed it off, wanted him to peel it off.

Ivar growled and lifted his head, his blue eyes so much darker now, scanning my breathless face. He grinned and kept his eyes on me the whole time, he rubbed the pads of his fingers over my wet underwear then clutched the sides. I gasped as I watched him do it, watched as he took his sweet fucking tortuous time to twist the thin material and pull it up.

“Daddy!” I cried and moaned like an animal in heat. He kept my legs apart and smiled evilly as the thong crept into in my folds, gathering more my now obvious arousal and cinched it up. The edges of my underwear tightened as he tugged on it even more as it trapped my swollen neglected clit.

“Please, Daddy!” I wailed and my legs started to shake, my whole body a light from his mixture of pleasures.

“Please Daddy, what?” Ivar chuckled then shook the thing damp material, it rubbed and scratched that itch I needed. With the way he was now twisting it in his hands, made the pressure on my clit painful but left me breathless in need.

“I need you Daddy! Please! Help me..h-help me.” I thrashed when he shook the material again, rubbing my little bundle of nerves again. “Please! I’ll be good, I’ll be good please Daddy.” I cried and pulsed my hips up a little.

“Baby wants to cum?” Ivar mocked and laughed when I moaned my answer, he let go of the material and licked my pussy through it. He approved of my taste and did it again and again. “You need your Daddy, baby? Need your Daddy to make you feel good? Fuck, you want Daddy to help you get off, make you cum, hmm?”

“Yes!” I squealed when he rolled me over swiftly, placing me over his legs and started the brutal pattern of spanking me hard and spreading my ass so he could see how wet he was making me. “Yes, Daddy! Harder!”

“Baby wants it rough, huh?” Ivar chuckled then whistled lowly as he cracked his wrist and smacked me again When I shouted yes. Ragnar had been so gentle and careful with me for the rest of the week, I wanted, no I needed something a little different in contrast.

“Baby gets what baby wants.”

Ivar continued to beat my ass raw, tears welled in my eyes as I bounced in his lap, hit after sweet fucking hit. I moaned and raised my hips again when he grabbed the back of the thong and pulled it up from the back this time. He tugged on it a few timed, making me mewl and keen in his lap before he slowly started to drag it down my legs.

“Fuck baby, it’s stuck you’re so fucking wet. Naughty little bitch, ooh look at you baby.” I kicked and wiggled out of them as he took off my tights finally, throwing them behind him up the bed. “So fucking wet for Daddy, baby.”

Ivar rubbed his hands over my swelling cheeks, pulling and spreading them apart slow at first before getting into a rhythm of opening me up for him.

I yelled when he sudden tossed be next to him, hoisting my ass in the air. He tapped my dripping pussy, signalling for me to open my legs again. I did and grabbed the back of my shirt, taking it off in one move.

Ivar was on in me in an instant, hovering his still clothed body over my newly naked frame. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and twisted it back, craning my neck to see him over my shoulder. The animalistic and feral look that graced his face made me moan, he was so in the moment with me.

Controlling me, taking care of me. He was going to give it to me. And good too.

“Did I say you could your shirt off, pet? Look at you, a fucking mess, staining my sheets. You just want to get fucked, don’t you? Don’t you?!” Ivar pulled my hair again, my neck cracked when I shook my head, the little bit that I could anyway.

“Yes Daddy.” I groaned when he nodded my head for me. It had been awhile since it was this hard, since he had pulled my hair like this, snapping a few strands on my scalp.

“That’s what I thought,” he nipped my ear and sunk his teeth into my neck, breaking the skin and sucked hard, he nodded my head again,

“Repeat after me, baby.”

I opened my mouth, ready and willing to say whatever it was he wanted. I was at his mercy. I whined when his hand came down on my cunt, it made a sticky wet slap, he moaned his liking of the sound and feel, then did it again in a quick succession.

“Listen careful now baby,” Ivar licked the love bite and whispered sensually in my ear, “Can you do that for Daddy?” He shook my head for an answer as I gasped.

“Tell me, who are you?”

“B-baby..” I half-whispered and winced when he started rubbing up and down the crease of my ass, pushing his fingers at both entrances. I squealed and arched my back to his groan of acceptance.

“That’s right and who is baby?”

“Y-yours,” I cleared my throat, my neck getting used to this awkward position, “Yours Da-ady.”

“Fucking right you’re mine. All fucking mine.” Ivar pressed two of fingers then at my holes. I cried and whined, we hadn’t gone that far just yet. The more I thought about it the more excited and wet I was getting. I couldn’t help it, knowing at any given second he could slip a few fingers in.

“Who do you belong too, hmm? Who owns you, baby?” Ivar growled and pretended to chomp on my skin.

“You!”

“Repeat!” He shouted and it rang in my ears. I was becoming one with this puddle I felt seeping out of me and onto his fingers.

“You! Daddy..D-daddy owns me, I-I belong to Daddy.” He left me breathless and stiff, waiting the next bit of dialogue.

“That’s right, good girl,” Ivar nodded my head again, “Good fucking girl. You listen so well baby.”

“T-thank you Daddy.” I moaned when he rubbed my slit then, gathering up as much of my slick as I was producing the substance.

“Oh! Don’t thank me just yet, baby. You didn’t keep your promise like a good little girl did you? Said you were going to be good for me. Liar. You did something that wasn’t asked of you, without permission. You need a firm hand baby.” Ivar moaned at his own words and so did I. Was he really going to do that, put his fingers inside me, inside my tight?

I cried at the thought.

“Are you going to be Daddy’s good girl? My obedient little pet, hmm?” Ivar hummed when I moaned ‘yes’ and he shook me again. “Repeat!”

“Yes! Yes Daddy, I’ll be good. So good for you Daddy, please. I p- promise. I’ll be Daddy’s good girl, his pet, his slut, anything! Please!” I crooned when he finally dipped his fingers inside my patiently soaked pussy. I was so wet I could hear it, it filled the room and Daddy grunted, his breath fanning my shoulder as he kissed it.

“Fuck you’re so wet, Y/N!” Ivar pulled them out slid them back in, taking time to scissor them and fuck me out with them. “Fucking wet little slut aren’t you baby?”

“Yes! Y-yes, Daddy! For you, for you. Only you.”

“You are so sexy, baby. You just want to be used by me, don’t you? You want to feel me, my power, the control I have over your cute little body.” I felt my neck bob, his nails scratching at my scalp again, a few more strands snapped.

“Fucking right!” Daddy snapped his teeth at my ear and let my head go so fast I dropped my face to the bed, my arms gave out and I plopped down with a poof of his comforter.

He moved around me suddenly his mouth kissing over the small of my back, licking the dimples, gnawing his teeth on my hip, biting it. He slapped my opposite cheek and grabbed a large handful, jiggling and shaking it back and forth before licking and slurping at my pussy.

“Oh Daddy!!” I moaned and pushed back on his face, his light facial hair danced on my lips when he shook head. He pumped his fingers in faster, pulling his mouth away for a second before he pulled them out, wet was they circled around my ass. “Oh my God!”

“Just me baby,” Ivar groaned, kitten licking my cunt, poking his tongue in, tasting me wholly, “Just me, just Daddy.”

“Oh Daddy please! More, More!” I couldn’t help it. There was no stopping me or Daddy now. I wanted it. I wanted him everywhere all at once. I squealed and moved around on the sheets, my ass still high and in his face.

Ivar called me a greedy little slut and rolled me over, replacing his mouth with his cock in a flash. He had pulled his pants down at some point then he stabbed into me at a feverish pace. Moaning my name and calling me other degrading ones.

“Dammit! Fucking tight little pussy just swallowing my cock baby. Miss this, miss this so much,” Ivar tore his shirt off and leaned down, crushing our mouths together, licking at my tongue, twisting them together as he fucked me harder. I whined when I tasted blood. “Oh my God baby, you feel so g-good!”

Daddy hiccuped a few grunts, holding on my legs at his hip as he fucked me harder. He kept hitting a spot inside me over and over I couldn’t help but shout.

“Can I..Daddy! Daddy can I cum? Please please..” I panted and moved my hips up to meet his strong thrusts.

“You want to cum on Daddy’s cock baby? Fuck..so warm, bad baby. Bad b- baby..shit you’re close,” Ivars voice strained and grew thicker and more boisterous, “Cum for me baby, cum for Daddy-ah, fuck. Just like that! Just like that Y/N! Shit!”

As soon as I was given permission I was coming around him, milking him with my walls as I screamed his name, lifting off the bed in a hard arch. My eyes squeezed shut and my toes curled as I clawed at his arms, digging into his well defined muscles.

Daddy held still, letting me moan and writhe with him inside me before rolling over, his hands on my hips.

“Mmmm baby,” Ivar licked his lips when I sat upon my knees and started fucking down on his twitching prick, “That’s it baby, that’s fucking it. Fuck yourself on Daddy baby.” He held his arms out, digging around as I rocked back and forth, riding him.

I couldn’t help but touch myself, he was making me feel so good, so wanted, needed, used. I cried when I pinched my own nipples, then cupped them and let them settle before sliding them over my collar, up my face and into my hair.

“God damn baby, you’re so beautiful. So beautiful riding me like this, shit. Take it! Take what’s yours baby! Show Daddy baby.”

When I opened my mouth nothing came out, but when he shoved my wet underwear in my mouth I whined. I could taste myself and him all over them. My eyes were wild and fleeting behind my lids.

Ivar groaned and kept his fingers on my lips, stuffing the material in my mouth further. “Oh baby! Fucking slut, got your panties in your mouth. Greedy pussy-ah, fuck!” Ivar hummed and held a tight grip on my thigh as I rocked on him, leaning back so he could see me in this light.

I tore my thong from my mouth and wailed, “Daddy! Cum with me Daddy!” I felt him buck up then, fucking me as I matched his movements. We came together, both of us shouting at each other. Our juices mixing inside me as he came. He filled me up, pouring himself into me. I could feel his seed against my walls as I slumped over and laughed with him, catching our breath as we held on to each other.

….

Daddy woke me up, slowly humping and grinding his morning erection into my back. His arms around me, one in my hair with the other holding my breast, the nipple caught between his first two fingers.

“Mmmm Ivar.” I breathed and pushed back against him.

That was all it took for him to lift my leg up, resting it on his own. He mumbled into my hair about dreaming about me, that I left. That I would be gone when he woke up. I told him I was here with him, I always would be.

He groaned and kissed my ear as he tapped his cock against my cunt. I must’ve been dreaming of him or both of my lovers as I felt myself, already a mess. Ivar massaged my scalp and snuck the tip of his dick in, rubbing the crown against my entrance.

“G'morning Daddy.” I barely got out before he pushed himself all the way in, both of us gasping at the sensation. Ivar kept a slow and steady rhythm, in and out, letting us both feel each other.

“Morning, baby. I love waking up to you,” he moved some already damp hair off my neck and kissed it, rubbing his face on mine, “Wanna wake up with you everyday. Wish you coul-fuck, you feel good baby.”

I moaned, knowing what he was going to say. I wanted to wake up to him too, to both of them. I whined and moved my body down on him. I reached my arm around and held onto his hip, pricking his skin there with my nails.

“I know Daddy, I-I know.”

My phone buzzed just then. I whimpered when Ivar tugged me back on him after I grabbed it. A picture of Ragnar kissing my cheek popped up and I tried to wiggle away but Ivar wasn’t having it.

“Answer it.” Ivar whispered in my ear, we both felt ourselves shudder at the face my thumb was hovering over the green phone on the screen, while Ivar was still inside me. “Do it.”

“Morning baby.” Ragnars voice echoed from the speaker, I bit my lip as Ivar fucked into me hard once.

“M-morning Daddy.” I breathed and let Ivar hold my hip, rolling it back against him slowly.

“Did you sleep well? Where is Ivar?”

I bit back a moan as Ivar tugged my hair like he did last night, licking the shell of my ear, “Uh huh, he’s r-right here, Daddy.”

“Father.” Ivar grunted and dragged me back on him.

“Son. Taking care of out baby like we talked about I assume?” Daddy yawned on the other end of his phone, most likely stretching his muscles, digging himself into the bed.

Ivars grip on my breast tightened then slipped down to my mound, holding me bodily against him, his middle finger skating over my clit.

“Of course,” he chuckled in my ear, nipping it with his teeth. This was just about to send me over the edge, talking to one Daddy while the other fucked me as we spoke. It was so dirty, vulgar and wrong but felt incredible, as we both tried to let out that information. My bottom lip would surely be bruised after this. “When don’t I?”

“Good boy, I’m going to meet Rollo in a half hour. I’ll check in then. I love you baby. Be good for Ivar now.”

I opened my mouth to answer only for Ivar to do it for me.

“Oh she is. A very good girl for me, hmm?” The finger on my slit slowly circled it and I wanted nothing more than to cry out, to scream how good and bad this felt all at once.

“Yes! Y-yes, best behavior.” I shut my eyes tight and covered my smiling mouth with my free hand. I prayed nothing came out, that I wouldn’t cum right then and there like I desperately wanted.

“Good girl,” I sighed as Ragnar praised me, he just didn’t know for what, “Keep it up. Make sure Y/N is comfortable, you know how restless she can be.” Daddy reminded and told me he loved me again before Ivar grabbed the phone and ended the call as fast as he could. He tossed it away, laughing in my ear what a naughty little girl I was, talking on the phone while he fucked me.

My laugh turned into a drawn out moan as he laid me over him, my back sliding with a sheen of sweat on his abs. He fucked me that way until I came, he slapped at my exposed pussy a few times before he spilled inside me.

….

Ivar joined me the shower he’d started, sudsing up my hair with his shampoo, washing my body with his soap. He was marking me in his scent like an animal, telling me he wanted to smell himself on me. He laughed when I attempted to repay him, standing on my tip toes to wash his hair.

Ivar took me out to lunch at one his favorite hole in the wall spots. The booths were small and intimate, the food incredible, made even better when he feed me some of the food off his plate. A cute smile on his face I nodded my like for it.

He took picture after picture, flipping his phone so he could film us walking down the busy street. With his arm around my shoulders and face in my hair. The way he looked and felt gave me butterflies. He was so happy, jovial and on the verge of a well rounded laugh at everything. I could see it on him, feel it too, how much he loved to be with me and vice versa.

I couldn’t help but feel guilty. The fact that Ivar and I were having fun and enjoying each other alone, made me feel sorry for Daddy. I knew how much Daddy loved me, he told me several times a day. I knew how he felt for me, cared about, protected me and now I had another man to do the same.

The first time it happened I had almost missed it. The way Ragnars blue eyes glared with envy as Ivar picked me up in his arms, cradling me too him. I had squealed and wrapped myself around him like a spider monkey, clinging to his strong taut body. When he spun me around I laughed and caught a glimpse of Daddy’s now jealous ridden face. I wanted to make him happy all at once, I didn’t like that face. Especially knowing I had helped it show up.

It felt like that now, I knew Daddy was missing me, he had sent me a few texts before we left for lunch. I felt sad but being with a very excited and happy Ivar in the city, made those twitching feelings move around to the back of my mind.

I didn’t like that thought. I didn’t want any of us to be hurt or feel betrayed in any way. It hurt my heart to think of Daddy all alone, out of state, out of contact with us as we sat down on a park bench.

Ivar kissed me, holding my face with one of his hands. He told me he loved me and took yet another picture, quickly looking at me before he set it as the screen saver on his phone.

“What are you thinking about?” Ivar asked as we walked back to his apartment, the sun slowly making its way down behind the skyline. He squeezed my hand then, pulling me to a stop.

“Hmm?” I must’ve been quiet, thinking about Ragnar. Again.

“You haven’t said anything in the past five minutes,” he looked at his watch then up to me in his calculated manner I was hooked on, “What’s wrong?”

“Oh,” I bit my lip and shook my head, looking up at him. Ivar titled his slicked back head at me, eyeing me with those blues, trying to figure me out like usual, “It’s nothing, just thinking.”

“About?” He pressed.

“Nothing in particular.” I shrugged and felt so small in his gaze.I didn’t want to tell him I was thinking about Ragnar while I was with him, but those thoughts never fully left me. I couldn’t help it.

“You’re lying, baby. I can see it on your face,” Ivar stated and narrowed his eyes at me, making me feel like a caged animal, “Tell me.”

“It..it’s just,” I stuttered and finally blurted out that I was thinking about Ragnar, all alone and far from us. As I told him I saw a familiar look of envy flash over Ivars face. He ground his jaw when I told him that, his blue eyes darkening with force.

He spat on the street and nodded, staying silent as he dragged me the rest of the way to his house, crushing my wrist in his grip.

Ivar whirled on me, towering over me just as the door shut. He slammed his hands above my head and slid them down the wood dramatically, placing them on either side of my head so fast I gasped. He pressed his hips against mine, his sharp bones digging into my flesh.

“Thinking about another man while you are with me, baby, isn’t wise,” he rocked his pelvis into mine, emphasizing his point quite clearly as I looked up at his serious expression, “I’m going to have to teach you a lesson.”

I opened my mouth but the only thing that came out was a small squeak when he grabbed my head, his fingers digging into my face. He was mad.

“Daddy doesn’t like that baby,” Ivar lowered his head and knocked our foreheads together against the door, “I’m going to make you forget. Forget everything. When I’m done with you Y/N, you’re not even going to remember your name. Only me and what I’ve done to you. Nod if you understand me baby.”

Ivar chuckled darkly when I nodded in his grip. He grabbed my hair and made me look at him before he devoured my mouth. Kissing me harshly, on the verge of exasperation. Moaning and gasping for breath in between kisses. His tongue fucking my mouth as one hand slid from my hair to my hip before he rubbed at my hot center.

I whined into his mouth as he swallowed it, nipping my swollen lip then sucking it into his mouth. I angled my hips for him to rub against me harder, he smiled against my lips and all too quickly pulled away, as I chased his mouth. He spun me around against the door, luckily my hands hit it before my face did.

Ivar ground himself on me, fisting the thin material of my tights before yanking and tugging them down my legs. He spanked me and kneed my legs apart, pushing me further into the door. He grabbed my hip, pinching my skin between his thick fingers, leaving his mark. 

“Don’t you dare fucking move. Listen to Daddy, baby,” Ivar growled lowly, licking the shell of it as he pressed his lips against it, breathing hotly in my ear, “I don’t want you to think, about anything. I am going to ruin you, fucking own you. Possess you, take you how I want too. Make you crave me as I crave you. You are you going to be good girl right? Nod.”

I did just that, letting the coolness of the door rub against my cheek as Ivar snapped my underwear band and pulled them down. It got stuck against my thighs again and he groaned as he felt the damp lace in his hand. 

I didn’t dare say anything, I knew Daddy was in a mood but what kind I couldn’t place. He was going to have me however he wanted and I could only shut my eyes as the image of his stuffing my last pair in my mouth came alive. I whined at the thought and let him take over me.

I couldn’t stop the noises or the panting in my throat as Ivar knelled and ate me out, spreading my legs painfully part, digging those fingers into the back of my legs. He spanked me a few times when my hips rolled back on their own. I clawed at the door, trying my best to keep still.

Daddy moaned into my pussy and I felt his spit trickle down my legs, mixing with my own wetness. It felt so good like this, at his mercy and punishment. He finally stood and turned me around with a strong grip on my hair and crushed our mouths together, making sure I tasted myself on his lips. 

He groaned and ordered me to take off the rest of my clothes, he watched with blown out eyes, licking his lips as I tossed my bra aside. I stood naked under his flickering eyes as he walked backward towards his bed, pointing to the floor.

I crawled after him like he requested. He smoothed a hand down his face as my hands slapped against the hard floor. He sat on the edge of the mattress and patted his thigh.

I knew what that meant instantly as I waited, watching Daddy strip off his belt and lift up to pull down his pants with my hands and my thighs.

I wasn’t expecting him to wrap the smooth leather around my neck, or the fact that he was soon tightening it around. He grunted and pulled me to his obviously hard cock by it. Ivar made sure to shove my face into it, on instinct I opened my mouth and licked over the cotton.

When I sucked on the clothed tip he reigned me away, choking me with the belt so much that I gasped and coughed at the new sensation. With his free hand he pulled himself out and carefully slapped my face. Daddy forced my mouth open in an 'O’ shape and guided me down his thick length.

I braced my hands on his warm thighs as he pulled and tugged on his belt looped around my neck. I was drooling around him as he fucked his cock into my mouth, my pussy seemed to drip after each pass. I gagged and choked around him as he moaned my name and praised me for “Taking it like a good girl”.

I swirled my tongue around the salty head of him before he pulled me off, telling me in a groan to get up and show myself to him. As soon as he let go of the belt I turned around on the wood floor, bending over so he could see me how he wanted. My wet pussy on display, my jumping and shaking legs at his disposal.

It didn’t take long for Ivar to lick a hot and wet stripe up my slit and slip his cock inside me. He was right, all I could think about was him.

“Fuck,” he groaned, his head on my shoulder as he pulled out just a little then started fucking me on the floor, “So wet for Daddy, fuck baby.”

“Daddy! Oh-” I scratched at the floor as he wrapped one hand around the hanging leather pulling me back and forth by the strap. I was choking on my breath, all I could seem to do was gasp and whine in his hold.

Ivar was having fun with his newfound toy, letting the belt go slack at times so I could breathe, only to tighten it again. The hard floor dug into my knees as one of them graciously cracked.

“You..fuck, you are mine. You belong to me. Damn baby.” he sighed and let go of the belt entirely, instead he replaced it with his large hand.

He slid his thick fingers around my throat and held my hot skin. He squeezed just a little before guiding them up and into my mouth, craning my neck back so he could see. He licked the side of my cheek and growled when I closed my mouth around them.

“You f-feel so good, shit-ah, baby. You love this don’t you? Being a little slut, getting fucked on the floor-oh.” Ivar groaned when I bit into his fingers lightly as my reply. “Naughty thing! Bad baby-fuck, baby I’m gonna fill you up. You want that, hmm? N-nod.”

I did as he asked and cried out as he pulled his fingers out and dragged them down my chin. He molded our bodies together, moving in unison with his flexing arm slung around my shoulders, pressing me into him.

“I-I'I love you Daddy.” I gasped and felt myself lunge toward my release, I could tell by the way Daddy was panting and groaning into my neck he was getting close too.

“Oh baby,” Ivar kissed my neck, licking the salt from shoulder, “I fucking love you, love you so m-much. Fuck, cum for Daddy, baby. Cum with Daddy, come on baby-fuck..Y/N!”

His hips came to sudden stop as he came inside me, repeating my name just above a whisper as I came right after. All I could do was whimpered and claw at the floor, feeling completely possessed as he held me as I came around him. He praised me and slowly pulled out, smearing some of his seed over the small of my back.

After he cleaned me up he made sure I was alright. That he wasn’t too out of control with the belt. He smiled sheepishly when I told him I was fine, that I liked his primal side.

After I assured him for the hundredth time he tucked me under his arm, he turned and gave me a look of longing. I had seen that face many times, but not on his face. I couldn’t stand the thought that I was falling so hard for Ivar. I wanted to be with him day and night. I wanted him to wash my hair again, mark me with his cologne so I would feel him there during the day.

I sighed and closed my eyes when Daddy brought our foreheads together.   
“I don’t want you leave.” We both sighed, having the same feelings. My heart ache, the fact I would be leaving tomorrow weighed on me. I didn’t want to go either.

I mimicked the way his hands cupped my face on his own, smoothing my fingertips over his soft skin. He tangled our legs together under the sheets, keeping our bodies in constant contact.

“I don’t want too either,” he looked at me and gave me weak, almost shy smile like he couldn’t comprehend what I was saying, “I want to be with you all the time. I wish you lived with us.”

Ivars blue eyes got wider and wider, what was left of the blue sparkled at me. The grin that started at the corners of his mouth rose, a light flush blushed his cheeks. I couldn’t tell if it was from what I said or was he still flushed from pounding me into the floor. Honestly I didn’t care, he looked so..happy.

“You mean that? You would want that?” He asked in wonderment.

“Yes!” I kissed him, holding his head, my fingers in his silky strands, “I want to be with you everyday. We could all be together all the time!”

His smile fell as his eyes flickered over my face,he kissed my cheek and stroked my hair, “Father wouldn’t allow that. It’s only a dream.” Ivar sighed and looked away, letting his hands slip but I caught them at the wrists.

“Daddy,” he kept his gaze down at our arms until I said his given name. Only then did he look up through his long lashes, “What do you always say, hmm?”

Ivar raised his eyebrows at me, a smile forming into a mischievous one as I rolled on top of him, leaning into his ear, “Baby gets what baby wants.”


End file.
